


Взгляды

by ileana (orphan_account)



Series: Грани, рёбра и углы [1]
Category: Death Note
Genre: Bad Fic, Drabble, Gen, Missing Scene, My First Work in This Fandom, Old Hat
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-16
Updated: 2010-07-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 01:59:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8037766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ileana
Summary: Лайт впервые видит L.





	Взгляды

Ясное дело, у юного гения были и более важные дела, чем снова оборачиваться и смотреть на того чудака, который получил замечание за то, что поставил ноги на стол. Но все же Лайт обернулся: слишком запомнился взгляд этого паренька — с сумасшедшинкой, устремленный непонятно куда и поэтому неприятный. Тот еще возился за партой — надо полагать, обувался, потому что ходить по университету босиком было бы, наверное, слишком странно даже для такого чокнутого. Потом наконец выбрался в проход, не собираясь при этом выпрямляться. Нескладное, сутулое, взлохмаченное существо с заморенной бледной физиономией. Лайту пора уже было уходить, и он направился к выходу, но снова почему-то оглянулся и краем глаза успел заметить, как парень достал из кармана конфету, с сосредоточенным видом ее съел и, еще не закончив жевать, потянулся за второй. Ну что ж, у всех свои вкусы. И еще эти непроницаемые круглые глаза…

— Эй, Рюук, — тихо, одними губами сказал Лайт. Такое вопиющее нарушение конспирации объяснялось, скорее всего, эйфорическим чувством полной уверенности в себе, охватившим Лайта после экзамена, но и более разумные оправдания у него тоже были. Сейчас, когда все шумно продвигались к выходу из аудитории, зачастую высказывая окружающим, самим себе и жестокой вселенной какие-то сожаления по поводу не решенных вовремя задач, бормотать что-то себе под нос было вполне позволительно, услышать его слова никто бы не услышал — никто, кроме того, кому они были адресованы.

— А? Чего? — переспросил шинигами, до этого с бесцельным любопытством разглядывавший абитуриентов, и пододвинулся поближе.

— Этот чувак сзади случайно не твой внебрачный сын? – Лайт хихикнул в кулак. Нет, вряд ли, конечно, Рюук оценит эту шутку, чувство юмора у него все-таки слишком… нечеловеческое.

— Кто бы это ни был, он точно не мой сын, — отозвался Рюук, вертя головой. — Но я, кажется, догадываюсь, кого ты имеешь в виду…

Бледный юноша с темными кругами под глазами действительно выделялся из толпы. Но не только своей потусторонней внешностью он привлек внимание бога смерти. Во-первых, у него было забавное имя — слишком о многом напоминающее. Во-вторых, сейчас, когда он мог воображать, что на него никто не смотрит, можно было видеть, куда на самом деле устремлен его маньяческий взгляд. Чем-то его очень интересовал Ягами Лайт… А может, и не Лайт, а Кира…

Будь на месте шинигами кто-нибудь другой, он бы, возможно, если и не рассказал Лайту об этих не очень примечательных фактах, то хотя бы попытался как-то намекнуть на них. Но Руюк только ухмыльнулся и полетел дальше к дверям вслед за владельцем тетради. Хватит с этого мальчика и агента ФБР, с новыми преследователями пусть разбирается сам.


End file.
